1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera module and more particularly to a spacer of a lens structure in the camera module and a method for fabricating the spacer, and the height of the spacer is adjustable according to the fabrication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional camera modules, a lens structure is disposed over an image sensor device. The lens structure comprises a lens for adjustment of incident light, so that the image sensor device can capture an image more effectively. Moreover, the lens structure further comprises a spacer surrounding the lens to control a distance between the lens and the image sensor device for optimum optical performance of the camera modules.
In a conventional method, the spacer is fabricated by drilling a glass substrate. Because the thickness of the glass substrate is fixed, the thickness of the spacer formed by drilling the glass substrate cannot be adjusted. In another conventional method, the spacer is fabricated by exposing and developing a photoresist. Because the thickness of the photoresist is fixed, the thickness of the spacer formed by exposing and developing the photoresist cannot be adjusted. Thus, the thickness of the spacer fabricated by the conventional method cannot be adjusted for optimum optical performance of camera modules.
Therefore, a camera module capable of overcoming the above problems to form a spacer having an adjustable height is desired.